cryptidzfandomcom-20200223-history
Types of Yetis
Three main types of [[yeti|'yeti']] are identified by Himalayan people and by cryptozoologists. The possible presence of multiple types of yeti is not widely known outside of cryptozoology. As Loren Coleman observes, this both explains and contradicts the wide range of theories regarding "the yeti"'s identity'; this possibly alludes that "different theories may be valid with different yetis". Meh-teh (Xueren) Classic Yeti The so-called "true" yeti, or the creature described with a conical head said to be responsible for leaving footprints in the snow, is called meh-teh or mi-teh in Sino-Tibetan and xueren (雪人; "snowman") in Chinese. This yeti variant is described as a stocky, ape-like creature with a distinct human-like quality, it has the approximate height of a young boy, with short coarse reddish-brown hair, a peaked/crowned conical head, a wide mouth with a large set of teeth, very long arms, and no tail. Peaceful creatures, they are said to live in dense Himalayan rhododendron forests at elevations of 15,000' to 18,000', leaving their famous tracks when they cross the mountains from valley to valley. Bernard Heuvelmans thought the Tibetan rakshi-bompo was the same animal. Teh-Ima, the Little Yeti, and Mainland Orangutans The smaller type, sometimes called the "little yeti," is the teh-lma, and is usually said to be just 3' to 4' 6'' in height, with reddish-grey hair and a pointed, sloping head. They are said to inhabit warmer habitats than the other yetis, forested mountain valleys below the snow line in Nepal, Bhutan, Tibet, and Sikkim, where they feed on small animals. In 1832, James Prinsep’s Journal of the Asiatic Society of Bengal published an account by B. H. Hodgson, a trekker in Northern Nepal, in which he describes spotting a large bipedal creature covered in long dark hair. Hodgson believed it was a mainland species of orangutan.Hodgson, B. H. "On the Mammalia of Nepal," Journal of the Asiatic Society 8 (August 1832), p. 339 Dzu-Teh and Nyalmo (Giants) The "big yeti" is called dzu-teh, and is said to be primarily quadrupedal, though it can walk bipedally. Known , depicted here as a Giant instead of a dragon]] for its attacks on yaks, which it kills by grabbing the horns and twisting the head, this yeti is reported from 13,000' to 15,000' and is often considered some type of large bear by cryptozoologists, though many other researchers see it as an ape. The names of the big yeti, and its relationship with the other yetis, are confused. A very similar cryptid, also described as both ape- and bear-like, the dre-mo or chomo, is frequently equated with the dzu-teh, but many authors consider it a separate cryptid. Similarly, the rimi, which is unambiguously ape-like, is sometimes equated with the dzu-teh and sometimes considered a separate cryptid. Larger still is the nyalmo, a true giant said to be 13' to 20' high, also with an enormous conical head. They feed on yaks, mountain sheep, and possibly people, and "wander the eternal snows" of altitudes above 13,000'. Heuvelmans suggested that the nyalmo may be a myth inspired by the idea that yetis get larger the higher you climb. Notes and references Category:Cryptids Category:Cryptid Wiki Category:Humanoids Category:Hairy Humanoids Category:Asian cryptids Category:Giant cryptid Category:Primates Category:Living fossil Category:Bigfoot Category:Mammals Category:Apes